


No Chances Left

by Leneyytunes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leneyytunes/pseuds/Leneyytunes
Summary: It's the day where the sun finally settles for good.It's the day where the fox finally starts a new life.It's the day where both of them finally meet in the church.And it's a wedding day.Just like they dream that one day, one of them will inherit the last name of the other.Or so they thought.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	No Chances Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valaisevat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valaisevat/gifts).



> Hello! This is my entry for Atsuhina Exchange! I hope valaisevat will like this even though I rush things because I'm so busy :(
> 
> Special thanks to @BokutoKeiji_ and @_HINATAbokee for helping me.

𝕭linded by the sunlight, Atsumu opens and closed his eyes, trying to adjust. He takes a few minutes until his eyes adjust. Then a white ceiling greets him. ' _Am I dead?'_

He chuckles to himself as he gets up from his king-size bed then he looked around at his wide black and white aesthetic room. He looks at the dark brown wooden cabinet beside his bed and on the top of it lies a vase with healthy sunflowers on it and a sunny-design clock. It's already 6 AM in the morning.

"It's a great day today, isn't sunshine?" He said out loud as he touches his sunflowers and sprays them with some water. "I wonder what I should wear? Hmm?"

His thoughts abrupt when his phone rings. He frowned, visibly annoyed at the person who dared disrupt his peaceful morning. "What do ya want, lesser twin?"

"I'm just checking you out if yer still asleep, worst twin." Osamu said at the other side of the line as the blonde heard some noise in the background but decided to ignore it. "I'll pick you up at 12 PM. Don't even dare to make me wait or else I—"

"I know I know. You don't need to remind me."

"Good. Please make yourself presentable okay? It's your day today. If you don't, I'm really going to leave you." Osamu said then he drops the call without waiting for Atsumu to speak.

"No even goodbyes. He really is the worst twin ever." He frowns as he proceed at the dining area. He prepared his food then he saw a familiar cup at the top of the cupboard. He picks up the cup as memory flashes in his head.

\--

_"Tsumu, where's my cup?" Shouyou said as he crossed his arms while making pouty lips. Atsumu tries his best not to snuggle the cute sunshine in front of him._

_"I don't know?" Atsumu said jokingly as he tries to look innocent as possible._

_"What do you mean you don't know? You washed it!" Hinata raised his voice but he was still cute!— Atsumu thought._

_"I was joking. It's in the cupboard but, I guess you can't reach it?" Atsumu tries to hide his smirk but Shouyou knew him fully well._

_"You know what, I hate you." Shouyou was about to walk away from him, but Atsumu ran as he hugged the smaller one from the back._

_"Let go."_

_"Nooooo... I'm sorry." Atsumu said apologetically as he snuggles Shouyou. The latter tries to remain annoyed but he was too soft for Atsumu._

_"I don't really know why you're the older one here but you act like a child." Shouyou sighs._

_"You just can't ignore my cuteness." Atsumu sheepishly smiles at his boyfriend while the latter just laugh._

_"Don't let Omi-kun hear you that."_

_"Of course. He's my number two hater. Osamu is the first." He said as he frowned._

_"And I'm number three."_

_"Hey!"_

\--

He giggled at the memory. It was one of his favorites. 

He put Shouyou's favorite mug on the table as he decided to use it for his breakfast. He cooked bacon and egg— a dish they both favorite— and put it on his plate. He ate peacefully as he browses on his phone.

The first one he saw is a photo of Akaashi wearing a white tuxedo with a caption: "This is it, for Shouyou."

The second one was a video clip showing some former Karasuno's members wearing different types of tuxedos. They gather around Kageyama who is trying so hard to hide his tears but the former libero and the shaved-head guy forcing him to show his face. The caption of the video was: "Our setter is so whipped."

The third post is his teammate who also wearing a tuxedo that matches Akaashi's then the latter is also in the picture. The caption didn't fail to make Atsumu's laugh because the caption is witty but somehow dubious at the same time: "I'm glad that my son finally gets what he deserved. His mommy Akaashi is so happy for him. PS: Atsumu if you read this don't you dare to run, SHOUYOUrself."

"I bet Akaashi-san telling Bokuto to stop saying Shouyou is their child. I can even hear his voice." He chuckles. He wanted to reply but he thinks it is better to save it later and he needs to prepare himself bigtime because just like his twin brother said, this is also his day, not only for Shouyou.

The day where the sun and the fox make promises to God.

He put his plates in the dishwasher and hurriedly goes to the bathroom but before he enters, he saw something in his dressing room. He entered his dressing room and saw a complete set of what he will wear later. A white tuxedo shirt, a black tuxedo, a designer leather shoes, and a black bow tie on the top of a folded paper resting on his black wooden drawers. He get the paper and there's something written on the back that says: 

𝓕𝓸𝓻 𝔂𝓸𝓾

He turns it around and there he saw a letter that was really for him. It says:

𝓓𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓻𝔂 𝓽𝓸 𝓻𝓾𝓷 𝓪𝔀𝓪𝔂, 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼, 𝓐𝓽𝓼𝓾𝓶𝓾. 𝓖𝓸𝓸𝓭𝓵𝓾𝓬𝓴 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓒𝓸𝓷𝓰𝓻𝓪𝓽𝓼, 𝓐𝓼𝓼𝓱𝓸𝓵𝓮. - 𝓢𝓪𝓴𝓾𝓼𝓪

"Why is everyone expecting me to run away? It's my day. Geez." He said as he put down the letter. He proceeds to take a bath and groom himself.

* * *

Atsumu checks himself out for a hundredth time in the mirror while waiting for Osamu. He's so proud of his physical stature but he can't help but feel anxious about what will Shouyou thinks of him, and he wants to make this perfect day for Shouyou. That's why he can't afford to make mistakes.

The doorbell rang signaling that Osamu is already outside of his penthouse. He takes a deep breath as he snatched the little orange gift with a black ribbon on top of it. He was about to open the door but he notices the picture frame just beside the door.

\--

_"We should put this beside the door!" Hinata said enthusiastically as he put the picture on the picture frame he bought earlier._

_"Eh? Why?" Atsumu asks without glancing at his boyfriend as he prepares their dinner._

_"Because it's one of my favorites! And I want to look at it before we exited our house. It will always remind me how blessed I am to have you and that I have a boyfriend to welcome me when I get back." Hinata said as he smiles at the picture frame he was holding which makes Atsumu flushed._

_"Of all the pictures we've taken, why is that your favorite? I look ugly in that one!" Atsumu teased as he walk to Hinata._

_"No, you're not ugly, okay, Tsumu. You're handsome." Then Hinata hugs him._

_"Yeah right, Osamu will bully me if he saw that." Atsumu snorts but Hinata only giggles as they both snuggle and give each other a kiss that makes their stomach filled with butterflies._

\--

Atsumu brings back to reality as his twin brother spamming his doorbell. He groans but he still doesn't move and continue staring at the picture.

Hinata and him were so happy. There's no hint of sadness. No tear to spared. Those times, it was the most happiness days for Atsumu because for seven years he waited, he got him. Hinata was his.

"FUCK ATSUMU, I SWEAR IF YOU WILL NOT GO OUT IN THREE SECONDS, I WILL SERIOUSLY GOING TO LEAVE YOU! ONE... TWO—"

Atsumu— in his panic— snatch the picture frame out of the wall and exited the house. He greeted by his angry twin who suddenly pulled the setter to his car without giving the latter to talk

"Geez, no need to get angry ya know. I just caught up with something." Atsumu rolled his eyes while looking outside.

"I can very well see." Osamu said as he looked down at the picture frame on the top of the gift. Atsumu pouted as he looked again at the picture frame and stares at it. "Can ya please stop staring at it? You look creepy."

"Shut up. We're just so cute together." Atsumu said jokingly but his twin brother didn't say anything and he stays like that for a few minutes. Atsumu was about to break the silence but his twin beat him into it.

"Are you ready?" Osamu said seriously without glancing at him.

"Ready for what?" The setter asks as he puts down the picture frame and looks at his twin brother driving.

"To take everything to the next level. To leave everything to the past and start a new life." 

Atsumu didn't need to ask his twin brother what he meant by that, because he knew already. He looks at the picture frame one last time as he caresses it. He smiles when he looks at Hinata's pure innocent smile in the picture.

He takes a deep breath as he put the frame on the dashboard, then he looks at his twin straight in the eyes. "I'm ready."

* * *

They both arrive at the venue. Atsumu was the first to go out of the car while Osamu was busy talking to the valet. The venue is a grand church. Everything turns to white, people dress mostly in white. It was so aesthetically pleasing in the eyes that make Atsumu's heart shrink.

It really is happening.

"Hey hey hey! I thought you wouldn't arrive!" Bokuto said as he wrapped his arms around Atsumu's shoulder. "Congrats for not running away."

"Shut up Bokuto—"

"The stinky baby is growing up." Sakusa said from behind of Bokuto but the curly black-haired spiker still maintains his social distance from his teammate.

"I heard you, Omi-omi! I'm not a baby! Definitely not a stinky either!" Atsumu pouted. Even though, Sakusa wears a face mask he knew that the spiker is ~~smirking~~ smiling because of the way his eyes shrink.

"You need to go to the garden first. The wedding is about to start." Akaashi reminds him and he nods. He takes a deep breath as he said farewell to his friends, while he received 'good luck' and 'congrats'.

Before he leaves completely, Osamu intercepts him and blocks his path. Atsumu raises his eyebrow. "What—"

"If you ever feel that you need to cry. Then cry." He was about to tease Osamu but the latter starts to walk away from him. He just watched Osamu's back as his twin walk towards their former Inarazaki teammates. He takes a deep breath, then he continue to walk.

He arrives at the backyard but there's no a single human being out here. He's thinking if Akaashi is playing with him or if the former Fukurodani setter detects the anxious building inside of him, that's why he leads him to this garden.

"Atsumu?"

He almost dropped the gift he was holding when he heard the familiar voice coming from behind. He slowly turned around and he saw the person who lights up his world.

Shouyou really didn't fail Atsumu to make his heart beat so fast. And for Atsumu, whatever Shouyou wore, Shouyou was the most beautiful person in the world but now, beautiful isn't the right term for him anymore as he watched Shouyou gliding in the garden with his elegant white tuxedo and a bouquet in hand.

Shouyou really **is** the most gorgeous person he ever met.

"Shouyou..." Atsumu said almost whisper but the other person heard it.

"What are you doing here? The wedding is about to start." Shouyou asks as he tilts his head in the most adorable way.

"I... I'm just nervous and anxious." Atsumu said as he averted his eyes.

He heard Shouyou's laugh as the sunshine walk and stops beside him. "Me too. I'm so nervous that after this day I'll start a new life."

Atsumu didn't answer as he looks at the small gift in his hand. His heart was beating so fast that it wants to escape from his body.

The atmosphere turns peaceful and quiet and Atsumu prefers this. If he can stop the time, then he will definitely stop this moment right here right now, but he knew that he's just a normal person and not some superhero he watched on his tv. Besides, while he's contemplating whether to say it or not, the time is ticking out and he knew that this is the perfect chance.

A perfect chance to start a new life.

A new life without Shouyou.

"Shouyou?" He asks as he looks at the spiker.

"Hm?"

"Remember the day we promised to each other that whatever happens, we will be happy for each other?" Atsumu said softly but his eyes didn't miss the surprise on Shouyou's face.

"Atsumu—"

"Congratulations on getting married." He said with a smile on his face but he knew that Shouyou knew it's fake. "And sorry."

"Not now—"

"Look Shouyo, I just wanted to have closure." Atsumu said interrupting the bride. Shouyou didn't say anything and he takes this as a hint. He bites his lips because he feels like he's going to breakdown any soon, and he didn't want that especially in front of Shouyou.

"Shouyou, I-I just want to say sorry for everything I did. I'm sorry if I left you all alone back then. I... I'm sorry that I—" He paused as his tears falling uncontrollably. He takes a deep breath once more trying to control his emotion for the last time. "I don't trust you that much. I'm just scared. I'm so scared of losing you that jealousy and anxiety hit me. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you."

Atsumu paused to wipes his tears but he was surprised when Shouyou closes the gap and wipe his tears. A habit that Shouyou develops during their relationship. "I'm sorry too."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry Atsumu for making you feel jealous and for not doing anything to ease your pain. I'm sorry for putting you in that state. Actually, I'm the one at fault. I'm so confident in us— in you, that I neglected your feelings and always taking you for granted." Atsumu noticed that Shouyou paused as he watches the bride taking a deep breath.

Shouyou is on brink of breaking down too but Atsumu always knew that the sunshine can hold his tears and remain strong. And this is one of the reasons why he loves him and one of the reasons why he thought their relationship back then is perfect.

Because Shouyou was always the one who's pulling the strings together when their relationship is on verge of breaking, while Atsumu is the one who keeps the relationship stronger. They were in unison, they were the best of pairs and everyone also thought that but sometimes love story is not all about love and willingness to stay.

It's also about how both parties understand and trust each other. And that is the part they both knew they failed.

  
"I'm sorry for not brave enough to win you back." 

"I'm sorry for not brave enough to keep you."

They were surprised when they said it simultaneously. Few minutes have passed until both of them break the silence by laughing their asses off. It was Atsumu the first one to stop laughing as he watched his love, his soulmate, his the one that got away— for the last time. 

He watches how his soft hair bouncing when he laugh. He watches how those eyes glistening with hope and warmth. He watches those soft reddish lips that home for the warmest and beautiful voice he ever heard. He watches his Shouyou stop laughing and looking at him straight to the eyes while smiling at him. He watches him for the last time as he let go of his hand, but this time it will be permanent.

"Sooo, let's go then? I'll bet my money that Tobio will think any moment now that I'll steal you from him. " Atsumu laughs half-heartedly. "If only I can then I'm really going to steal you but I know there are no chances left."

Shouyou snorts at Atsumu's joke but didn't say anything. Atsumu notices that Shouyou's eyes landed on the gift he was holding so he thinks that this is the moment to give this.

  
"I almost forgot. This is my wedding gift for you. It's not much but I knew you will love it. So, congrats again on your wedding. Sorry for making you teary-eyed." He chuckles as he gives the gift he's holding since he arrived. Shouyou gladly receiving it as he looks at the small note saying:

_For my soulmate._

"Hey, Atsumu?" Shouyou say slowly, looking at him. Atsumu hums in response and looks at him with a smile mirroring the bride's.

“Thank you.”

He doesn’t need to ask what the other meant to _Thank you_ and Shouyou knows the message was delivered without a hitch. 

“We should write a book about this someday.” Hinata quip and Atsumu nods, “Hell yeah, as long as I’m coolest, smartest, and most handsome setter plus better twin than Osamu."

  
_Thank you for being my first boyfriend and first love._

  
"I'll bet Osamu-san will not happy to hear that." Atsumu snorts as Shouyou continues to giggle. Akaashi arrived and ask both of them to go to the venue ASAP because the priest has arrived and the bride is late by 2 minutes.

Akaashi even said that Kageyama cannot stop walking here and there thinking his bride leaves him. This makes the former lovers— now friends laughed. Both complied as they walk towards the church.

"It'll be fun if we prank Tobio you ran from the wedding." Atsumu whispers but the latter jab him.

"Shut up. Stop ruining my wedding." Shouyou laughs.

_Thank you for making me realize that I'm special. That I don't need to beg for someone to toss to me._

Atsumu and Shouyou arrived at the front of the church where everyone is lining up and the flower girls and boys are starting to walk. Atsumu lines himself in front of the bride.

It was Atsumu's turn to walk but he felt like his feet is on the ground. He cannot let himself watch Shouyou marrying someone other than him— His thoughts abrupt when he looked behind him and he saw Shouyou smiling and nodding at him, and with that, he takes a step.

_Thank you for making me realize that I'm worthy to love, that I can be special._

He takes a step because he remembers Shouyou already love someone.

_Thank you for three years of happiness._

He takes a step because he remembers Shouyou is no longer happy with him.

_Thank you for everything, Atsumu._

He takes a step because he loves Shouyou.

The dull of Atsumu's heart thrumming doesn’t ache this time so he smiles towards in the front until he clearly saw those familiar faces smiling and nodding at him.

  
When he almost near the front, Atsumu meets Tobio's gaze, he gives the blonde a solid nod.

_Thank you for letting me love you, Shouyou._


End file.
